


Broken

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But not to eachother, Canon-Compliant, Heavy Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Oop, Post Reveal, Post Season 4, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, They kinda get hugs, Well - Freeform, begining of Season 5, kinda canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: The season 5 trailer fucked me up, so I wrote some lovely angst based off it & the season 4 finale. Currently it's the fallout of the reveal, but more things & characters may be added if requested





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's a mess over the reveal & Alex confronts her about it. Things are said, confessions are had. A lovely angsty time all around.

Kara hadn’t been out of her apartment in almost two months. She didn’t go to the DEO, she didn’t go to CatCo, and she only made appearances as Supergirl at the last possible second if at all. She didn’t respond to any texts or answer any calls, to the point where people were convinced she had shut off her phone. But she hadn’t.

She had nearly silenced every number that wasn’t Lena, who she texted every morning. She would shoot her one or two short sentences, something along the lines of “Good morning, I miss you.” If she knew Lena had a big event coming up she would wish her luck, if she knew that the CEO had a lot on her plate she would remind her to eat. Not that Lena was even opening the messages.

She was wallowing in her sadness and regret as she had been for the past two months, half heartedly picking at left over take out on the couch, when Alex came barging into her apartment. She was instantly gaging.

“What’s that smell?” she demanded.

Kara shrugged, not looking up from her food as Alex hesitantly looked around. What she could see in the gloomy darkness of the apartment made quite the depressing scene - take out boxes in the trash, some only half eaten, blankets and tissues strewn randomly around the floor. The only thing remotely happy was the Plumerias sitting on the coffee table, but even those were drooping.

“They’re her favorite,” Kara suddenly spoke, her voice rough. “The flowers. I keep them there so I’ll remember to send a fresh vase to her office every Monday.”

“Kar…” Alex didn’t know what to say to that, so she settled for the truth as she knelt in front of the blonde. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this broken.”

Kara scoffed, looking at the ceiling. “Not many people can break me.”

She didn’t want to ask, but she did. “Who can?”

“You and Lena,” Kara answered without hesitation.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

They were silent for a moment. Finally Alex asked another question. “Why Lena?”

Kara let out a long sigh, unsure of how to answer. “She’s… her.”

“Is she really worth all this?” Kara stiffened, and Alex rushed to elaborate. “I mean, she’s still alive right? Alive, healthy -”

“But not happy!” Kara interrupted, nocking Alex back with the speed she sat up with. “She’s not happy, she’s vulnerable and I can’t even protect her because it was me who did this to her!”

Alex regained her footing, still kneeling and looking up at her sister. “Kara, I think you just have to accept-”

“There’s nothing to accept Alex!” This time when Kara moved Alex moved with her, and they were both standing barely a foot apart. “Lena has no one!  _ No one.  _ I can only protect her so much without getting near her, without hurting her further. She’s alone, Alex! She’s as alone as she was when she first moved here, except now she’s lost another person! Several others actually!”

“Kara, I get that you care about her, but why is this hitting you so hard? This is worse than Mon-El-”

“MON-EL WAS NOT LENA,” Kara shouted. “Mon-El was safe, he was logical. He was who I should have wanted.” Kara sat back down, all the fight leaving her. “Lena’s nothing like Mon-El.”

“The man you fell in love with, who made you happier than any other guy I’ve ever seen you with?” Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah, a Luthor’s so much better than him.”

Suddenly Kara was on her feet, face inches from Alex’s. “Don’t you dare use her last name against her,” she hissed dangerously.

“Wowa, back down guard dog,” Alex took a step back, still not understanding why Kara was so sensitive when it came to Lena. She decided to circle back around to the original topic. “ She’s mad about your secret, so what?”

“ _ So what _ ?” Kara breathed, stepping back from Alex and looking at her like she had just asked what two plus two was. “Alex, Lena is the most important person in my life, rivaled only by you. Do you know how many times I’ve risked my life, the lives of everyone in this city, just for her? Lena means  _ everything  _ to me, and I hurt her.”

Alex still didn’t understand. “What’s so special about her? Why do you care so much?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Kara shouted, throwing up her hands and taking another step away from Alex. “There, I said it! My days are awful when I don’t see her, I can’t focus at work when I can’t hear her heartbeat. The first thing I think about every morning is her, the last thing I think about every night is her. When I have nightmares I listen to her breathing, I do a lap around her penthouse just to see that my world is still intact. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I’ll never feel this way about anyone again. I love her Alex, and because I was to scared to tell her my secret she hates me.”


	2. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Lena's PoV on the situation. She goes to Sam for comfort & things are said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to BlackPaw29 for suggesting I continue this with Lena! I wasn't planning to but the suggestion was far too appealing.
> 
> Hope your eyes don't bleed!

Sam opened the door, surprised at who she found on the other side. “Lena!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing in Metropolis?”

“I needed to get away,” she responded simply.

Sam seemed to understand this answer, stepping aside to let her friend into the house. She briefly took in the Luthor’s disheveled look - her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing sweatpants (something Sam hadn’t seen her since college) and a baggy, well worn t-shirt Sam didn’t recognize. 

“The shirt is Kara’s,” Lena answered Sam’s unspoken question. “She lent it to me our last movie night and I never gave it back.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Is everything okay?”

Lena looked Sam in the eyes for the first time since she arrived, and Sam was taken aback by what they portrayed. The firm gaze that only a true CEO could master had been replaced by a pair of broken, watery eyes that belonged to someone who didn’t know what to do anymore. That was answer enough.

“Oh Lena…” 

That was all it took for the CEO to break, falling into the arms of her former CFO with a sob. Sam guided her to the couch, letting her cry until she couldn’t anymore. The taller woman had never seen the Luthor cry so openly, and the distinct lack of the smell of alcohol merely confused her further. Sam was sure Lena hadn’t cried sober since she was a child.

“She betrayed me,” Lena finally mumbled into Sam’s chest when she ran out of tears. Her voice was horse and helpless.

“Lillian?” Sam guessed.

Lena shook her head. “Kara.”

That was a shock. Out of everything that had happened in the past half hour since Lena had showed up, out of every reason that ran through Sam’s mind… Kara hurting Lena was the one thing Sam had never expected. 

“How?”

“She’s been lying to me for years,” Lena explained. “And she wasn’t even the one who told me. It was Lex.  _ Lex. _ ”

That just confused Sam further. “About what?”

“She’s Supergirl,” Lena whispered, something between fear and anger in her tone.

Sam didn’t know what to say. “Okay,” she spoke slowly after a beat, “Well, you had your suspicions when I was in town a year ago, they must’ve grown. This can’t be that big of a supr-”

“It doesn’t matter!” Lena pushed herself from Sam’s arms to sit up, desperate for what was probably her best friend now to understand. “It doesn’t matter if I already knew, or if I thought Kara ‘I flew here on a buss’ Danvers was actually Supergirl. It doesn’t even matter that much to me that Lex told me before Kara did.”

Everything about this conversation was throwing Sam for a loop. “Then why are you so upset?”

Lena looked at the ceiling, closing her eyes and tried to collect herself. “He showed me clips, videos of Kara Danvers doing Supergirl things. He showed me all the times Kara risked her identity to protect me. I was so focused on not risking her, I didn’t think to stop her from risking herself.” She looked Sam in the eyes, her next sentence coming in a broken whisper. “I was so focused on making sure I didn’t put her at risk, I didn’t think to stop her from putting herself at risk for me.”

Sam’s face got impossibly softer, her head tilted to the side ever so slightly. “Lena, she would have done that with or without your approval. You couldn’t have stopped her from risking herself for you.”

Lena sighed. “I know.” She looked at her hands, which were fiddling in her lap. “But you know what really hurt?” She paused before taking Sam’s lack of reply as a sign to continue. “Her face when I told her. Her face when I told her I knew… It was - It was awful.” She barely managed to choke out the end of her sentence, another sob ripping through her.

“Lena I’m so sorry…” Sam reached to comfort her again, but Lena jerked herself away. She stood on shaking legs, eyes afraid and lost.

“She - she was scared.  _ Scared,  _ Sam. Of  _ me.  _ Of what I would do now that I knew. She apologized for not telling me, but she sounded so desperate. She worked so hard to get me to understand - she was  _ terrified  _ of what I would do if I didn’t.” 

Sam stood, reaching again for the trembling Luthor but she pulled away just like before. “Lena, people are scared of you all the time. You told me Jack was scared of you, half your board is scared of you, hell, at least half the world is scared of you. What’s so different this time?”

Lena looked at her as if the answer was obvious, as if the brunette had just asked what two plus two was. “Sam, it’s  _ Kara.  _ Everything is different. She…she’s so brave, she can fight aliens twice her size without any fear. She’s taken down several Kryptonians trained far better than her. She goes out into the world every day, knowing that there are people who hate her despite everything good she does just because she’s an alien. She’s so unimaginably brave and I  _ scared  _ her.”

Sam was still confused. “Why is she so special? Why do you care so much?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Lena blurted. “Happy? I said it!” she began pacing the floor, hands waving as she spoke. “Kara is the only person who has always come back. Even after the kryptonite thing, she came back. She explained herself. We got better. She means everything to me, she’s always been there. She’s the reason I believe I can be more than my family. Talking to her is the only time I’ve ever truly believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that I could make the Luthor name a force for good. She’s my whole world, she can turn my day around just by smiling at me. She’s everything to me. I love her Sam, and because I know who she is, she's scared beyond words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's some Lena Luthor angst for ya! Feel free to drop another character you want me to write angst for when it comes to the start of S.5. BlackPaw29 suggested Lena & Maggie, though I'm afraid I've never been particularly good at writing Maggie & though I tried I couldn't put together anything I was proud of even tho the prompt was amazing. You could also just drop a general prompt if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is fun. Feel free to drop prompts, school's starting soon for me & I'm trying my best to deny it.


End file.
